Le loup, la louve et le serpend
by mymi092
Summary: Une nouvelle, venant de BeauxBâtons, va troubler la vie de certain dans Poudlard. Qui est cette fille qui fait réagir le loup que Remus à en lui ? Et pourquoi à t'elle l'air d'aussi bien connaitre un certain Serpentard ? Cache-t-elle quelque chose ? Une histoire d'amour bien compliqué va naitre entre eux.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour^^**

**C'est ma toute première fanfiction, donc désolée si elle n'est pas parfaite^^**

**C'est une Remus/OC/Lucius parce que je les adore ces personnages, et j'adore cette période, c-à-d la période des maraudeurs^^**

**Pour le bien de l'histoire j'ai un peu changé les ages, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange on le même age soit un an de plus que les maraudeurs qui ont eux aussi le même age que Narcissa, Severus et Lily.**

**J'ai déjà 3 chapitre d'écrit, je pense qu'il y en aura environ 20, je suis pas encore sûr^^**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous allez aimer, en tout cas dite moi ce que vous en pensez^^**

**Normalement je publierai environ une à deux fois part mois, voir plus en fonction de l'avancement de mon histoire. En ce moment je suis en master 1 donc je vais pas vous mentir je suis surbookée mais j'essaye d'écrire dans le RER ou quand j'en ai marre des devoirs lol.**

**A oui j'ai une autre fanfiction en production, c'est une Remus/OC/Sirius ouhouhou que je commencerai à publier quand j'aurai deux ou trois chapitre de plus vue que la j'ai que le prologue et le chapitre 1.**

**Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowlings, enfin sauf mon OC et toute sa familles et bien sur les autres OC.**

**Ah oui le prologue est assez court, en même temps c'est un prologue^^ Les chapitres seront plus long^^**

* * *

LE LOUP, LA LOUVE ET LE SERPENT

**_Prologue_**

**_Et_****_é_****_ 1973_****_; quelque part en France._**

Remus particulièrement de mauvaise humeur était en train de faire les cent pas dans la chambre qui lui a était attribué dans la maison de vacance de ses parents. Le lendemain, c'était la pleine lune et pour la première fois il l'a passé autre part que chez lui ou à Poudlard. Il était très anxieux ; et si tout ce passé mal et s'il arrivait à s'échapper et qu'il tue quelqu'un ou pire qu'il l'infect.

Il a été mordu très jeune, vers l'âge de 6 ans, mais il ne s'y est toujours pas fait, il détestait son état de lycanthrope. Même s'il le vie de moins en moins mal grâce à ses amis les Maraudeurs, qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était après la découverte de sa maladie. C'est fou ce qu'ils lui manquaient. James et sa tendance à s'attirer des problèmes plus gros les uns après les autres ; Sirius le petit bout en train de la bande, toujours en train de courir partout et de faire des blagues à tout bout de champs et enfin le petit du groupe Peter, timide et pas très futé, certain diront même qu'il n'appartient pas au tableau mais il restait leur amis et, malgré qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, il les aimait beaucoup, et pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour eux, même donner sa vie.

Il était donc là, à ruminer dans sa barbe, à en vouloir à ces parents de l'avoir obligé à passer ses vacances avec eux en France au lieu de les passer chez lui, dans un lieu sûr où il ne ferait de mal à personne.

« -Remus descend manger, c'est l'heure du déjeuner »l'appela sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Lunard, surnom que lui avaient trouvé ses amis, descendit malgré lui, car la faim le tiraillait. Il entra dans la salle à manger avec un air renfrogné pour bien faire comprendre à ses parents qu'il n'était vraiment pas heureux d'être ici.

« -Oh ça va, Mus, tire pas cette tête ce n'est pas si horrible la France. » essaya de le dérider son père.

« - Tu sais très bien que c'est pas le lieu le problème, c'est moi. Je ne devrais pas être là. C'est trop dangereux. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Mus, c'est ridicule papa. »

« -Mais non c'est mignon tout comme toi mon petit Mus. Et pour ce qui en aie de ton petit problème mensuelle, ta mère et moi avons déjà trouvé une solution, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? » Dit-il en se retournant vers sa femme.

« -Bien sûr, nous avons aménagé la grange et j'ai posé quelque sort sur la pièce pour que tu ne puisses pas en sortir, tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour cela » le réconforta sa mère avec les yeux pleins de tendresse.

« -C'est juste que je veux faire de mal à personne » leur répondit Remus un peu moins inquiet.

«- Maintenant mange et profite un peu de tes vacances du moins jusqu'à demain » lui conseilla son père avec un clin d'œil.

Le lendemain, il profita de la matinée pour faire un tour dans le village moldu, acheta quelques livres et rentra le plus tôt possible pour se préparer aux évènements du soir. Il en profita pour envoyer des lettres par hibou à ces meilleurs amis, et pour manger afin de ne pas trop avoir faim durant la transformation, même s'il était parfaitement au courant que cela ne servait à rien, puisque la faim qu'il ressentait durant cette période ne pouvait jamais être rassasiée. C'était un moyen de le calmé face à l'échéance qui approchait.

Il se posa alors dans sa chambre avec un des livres qu'il avait acheté, quand sa mère l'appela. Il descendit comme trainé à l'échafaud, il croisa le regard doux de sa mère, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il la suivit jusqu'à la grange où les attendait son père, la serra dans ses bras sur le pas de la porte, se retourna vers son père qui lui sourit chaleureusement, avant de lui dire « ne t'inquiète pas fiston, tout se passera bien comme d'habitude », Remus lui rendit son sourire moins assuré, rentra dans la grange et referma la porte derrière lui. Il entendit sa mère lancer quelque sort supplémentaire pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Il regarda autour de lui, la pièce était assez grande, ses parents avaient aménagé pour l'occasion un petit coin avec un fauteuil et quelques livres, de quoi s'occuper en attendant la transformation.

Il détestait vraiment cela, car en plus d'être particulièrement dangereux, une fois transformé il ne se souvenait de rien, et ça c'était peut-être le pire, ne jamais être vraiment sûr de ce qui s'est passé durant cette période, de toujours redouter le pire, à éplucher les journaux sorcier pour voir s'il n'y a pas de cas de morsures.

Il s'assit donc sur le fauteuil, prit un des livres et attendit la transformation, qui ce produit un peu moins d'une heure plus tard…

…

Le lendemain, il se réveilla au milieu d'une forêt, le gout métallique du sang dans la bouche. Comme il le redoutait les sorts n'ont pas tenu toute la nuit, et à sa grande peine il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Il commença à paniquer et à regarder autour de lui, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour expliquer le gout dans sa bouche, en espérant que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait.

Au bout de quinze minutes, il trouva une biche vidée de son sang avec une énorme morsure au niveau du coup. Il fut soulagé, car une telle blessure ne pouvait être causée que par lui. Mais il allait quand même éplucher les articles au cas où.

Il rentra chez lui un peu rassuré, ce disant que cela aurait pu être pire. En effet la biche aurait bien pu être un humain.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas c'est qu'a une centaine de mètre de là, gisait le corps d'une jeune fille à moitié morte, avec la trace d'une morsure au bas du dos…

* * *

**Me revoilà^^ Alors vous en avez pensait quoi ? j'attends vos review avec impatience^^**

**A bientôt^^**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour^^ **

**Voilà le chapitre 1 de mon histoire^^**

** J'espère que vous aimerez^^ **

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez par review ça me ferait bien plaisir^^**

**Bonne lecture^^**

**Rien ne m'appartient sauf la tram et les personnages OS, si non tout le reste c'est à JKR**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**1 an plus tard, Poudlard, Bureau de Dumbledore.**_

« Madame Maxime, nous a fait part de la possibilité que ma fille puisse intégrer votre école malgré sa tare. Selon elle, votre école a mis en place des structures qui peuvent accueillir ces… choses.» Déclara Maximilia Delacroix, avec un ton plein de dégout, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à sa fille, Rose. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait sa mère avoir des propos aussi acerbe envers sa condition. Rose était une loup-garou. La pire des choses qui aurait pu arriver à une sang-pure, qui plus est du rang des Delacroix. Sa famille était extrêmement riche et avait énormément d'influence, ce qui fait que très peu de personne était au courant de sa maladie. Dès qu'elle fut infectée sa mère la retira de Beauxbâton, car inadapté à son cas, et la cloîtra chez elle avec un précepteur afin de trouver une solution qui permettait d'éviter que quelqu'un apprennent la nouvelle. Elle ne chercha même pas qui en était la cause car selon elle cela éveillerait les soupçons sur la soudaine disparition de sa fille. Mère et fille n'avaient jamais réellement était proche mais cette évènement envenima encore plus la situation.

Rose était grande, du moins plus que la moyenne, ses jambes était longues et sveltes, elle avait une taille fine et marquée, mais elle n'était pas maigre, elle avait des formes généreuses au niveau des hanches et de la poitrine, une longue chevelure ondulée auburn qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos et des yeux vert émeraudes avec des taches bleues, de légères cernes entouraient ses yeux en amandes, sûrement dû à la pleine lune qui arrivait. De plus elle avait un visage harmonieux si ce n'est un sourire en coins qui faisait croire qu'elle en savait toujours plus que tout le monde.

Rose était une très belle fille, elle le savait et fut un temps où elle en profitait, mais depuis la morsure elle avait tout fait pour être plus discrète même si son penchant à l'ironie ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Rose était assise dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, une des écoles la plus réputée dans le monde des sorciers. Quand elle avait reçu la lettre de son ancienne directrice lui annonçant qu'elle avait trouvé une solution pour la faire réintégrer le système scolaire, elle fut très sceptique. Elle avait bien vue comment la société sorcière traitait les personnes dans sa situation. Elle avait donc été très étonnée qu'une telle école mette en place ce genre de construction au sein même de l'établissement.

« C'est exact Lady Delacroix, mon homologue vous a bien renseignée, nous avons en effet un lieu sécurisé au sein de l'école qui permettra à votre fille de se transformer sans crainte de faire du mal aux autres ou à elle-même » lui répondit Dumbledore le plus calmement du monde en faisant un sourire à Rose.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus Monsieur Dumbledore. J'en ai que faire qu'elle fasse du mal ou qu'elle s'en face. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir s'il y a des risques que quelqu'un découvre que la seule héritière Delacroix est en réalité un monstre ? » Lâcha-t-elle sans la moindre culpabilité face aux propos qu'elle utilisait face à sa fille, qui elle-même ne releva pas, trop habituée à les entendre.

Dumbledore se retourna face à Rose avec un visage contrit, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé des propos de sa mère, mais sa seule réaction fut de lui sourire à pleine dent et d'hausser les épaules puis de retourner à sa contemplation de la décoration du bureau.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Seul peu d'employés seront au courant de la situation. En fait nous serons que Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, les professeurs et moi-même. J'espère que cela vous va ? » Lui répondit-il, gardant son ton amicale.

« Parfait. »

« Nous sommes donc d'accord » dit-il en se levant. Ce retournant face à Rose il ajouta « Je vous revois à la rentrée jeune demoiselle. » « Avec plaisir professeur Dumbledor, et j'essaierai de mordre le moins d'élève possible» lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rire le directeur. Sa mère vit rouge « Tu arretes tout de suite ça, tu m'as bien comprise petite impertinente, tu ferais bien de rester discrete tu as bien compris ?»Elle lui répondit en haussant une énième fois les épaules, se retourna et suivi sa mère hors du château.

_**King's Cross voi septembre 1974**_

« Il est encore en retard ! Sérieusement, ce gars arrivera-t-il un jour à l'heure ? » Se plaignit James en découvrant que Sirius n'était toujours pas arrivé alors qu'il était presque onze heures.

« C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Il aime se faire remarquer, c'est tout. » Essaya de le calmer Remus. James leva les yeux au ciel en se passant les mains dans les cheveux dans un geste habituel, lui permettant de les mettre encore plus en bazar. Il avait commencé à le faire durant sa deuxième année afin d'attirer l'attention des jeunes filles et cela marché très bien. Elles le regardaient toute avec admiration et envie, surtout grâce à sa position d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quiditch de Griffondor, à la première qui arriverait à capter son attention. Il adorait cet intérêt que lui portait les gens et surtout la gente féminine.

Le seul hic, était qu'il y avait bien une fille sur qui son charme n'opérait pas. Lily Evans. Elle passa devant lui sans même lui accorder un seul regard. Ça le mettait hors de lui. En plus de cela son meilleur ami n'était autre que Severus Rogue, Servilus, un Serpentard, un Griffondor ami à un Serpentard, mais où va le monde sérieusement.

Il se retourna et les interpela, « Servilus ! Alors toujours dans les basques de Evans. Je t'avais bien dit de pas trainer aux alentours des Griffondor ». Lily attrapa le bras de Rogue pour l'inciter à ne pas répondre et se retourna pour faire face à Potter.

« Sérieusement Potter, pour qui tu te prends, pour dire aux gens avec ou avec qui ne pas trainer ? Retourne jouer avec ta baballe et laisse nous tranquille. » Lui lâcha-t-elle en reprenant sa marche vers le train, qui n'allait pas tarder à démarrer, sans attendre sa réponse.

« Evans-1, Potter-0. Cette cinquième année commence bien à ce que je vois. » Se moqua Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

« Ça va, n'en rajoute pas Patmol. En plus à cause de toi on a presque manqué le train. » Lui répondit-il en sortant de ses pensées qui était tournées vers la rousse. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi belle, mon Dieu les miracles que peut faire la puberté.

« N'exagère pas Cornedru. Je suis arrivé juste à temps » le railla son meilleur ami.

« Ouais, mais on aura plus de compartiment vide » tenta timidement Peter en essayent de rentrer dans la conversation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Queudver, suffira de faire peur à des premières années, ou mieux encore à des Serpentard » Remus leva les yeux au ciel et commença à marcher vers le train. « On y va sinon on va vraiment le manquer » les rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

« Oui, papa Lunard ! » le suivirent-ils en courant.

…

Severus et Lily, marchaient dans le couloir du Poudlar Express à la recherche d'un compartiment ou s'installer. Cette dernière n'arrêtant pas de maugréer suite à son altercation avec James.

« C'est bon, c'est pas grave Lily. C'est qu'un crétin » essaya de la calmer son ami.

« Non, mais sérieusement, pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Toujours à ce croire supérieure aux autres, à ce pavaner avec sa bande de toutou, comme s'il était notre roi. Je le déteste vraiment, il m'énerve, tu ne sais pas à quelle point. En plus il y a pas un compartiment de libre. Cette année commence bien » Severus la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, quand il repéra un compartiment pratiquement vide, si ce n'est une fille d'à peu près leurs âges.

« Regarde Lily, il y a de la place ici » l'interrompit-il lorsqu'elle allait reprendre sa tirade anti-James.

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante, la jeune fille ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner vers eux trop occupée à lire une lettre.

« On peut rentrer ? Il y a plus de compartiment libre dans tout le train » demanda Lily ayant retrouvé la bonne humeur qui la caractérisait, sauf quand elle était en présence d'un certain jour de Quiditch.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules sans prendre la peine de leur répondre à voix haute et rangea la lettre qu'elle était entrain de lire.

Les deux amis ce regardèrent avec un regard interrogateur, entrèrent dans le compartiment, et s'assirent face à face, Lily sur la même banquette que l'inconnue.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vue, pourtant tu as l'air d'avoir notre âge. T'es nouvelle ? » Tanta Lily.

La jeune fille se retourna, les détailla avec un visage sans aucune expression si ce n'est une pointe de tristesse derrière un masque de glace que seul severus remarqua, puis décida de leur répondre au bout de quelque seconde.

« Ouais, je suis la nouvelle »

« Moi, c'est Lily et lui c'est Severus. Je vois que tu as un léger accent, tu es originaire d'où, si je peux me permettre ? » La nouvelle se retourna vers la fenêtre, et décida de se désintéresser d'eux tripotant avec sa main la poche ou elle avait rangé la lettre.

« Ok, pas très loquace » murmura Severus à une Lily stupéfaite qu'on l'ignore comme ça. Ils décidèrent de faire de même et commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances respectives.

Non loin de là dans un autre compartiment, les maraudeurs, qui avaient réussi à déloger quelques Serpentards en leur promettant de ne pas leur faire de farce durant les deux premières semaines d'école, étaient en train d'écouter Peter qui lui aussi racontait ses vacances au moment où James décida de l'interrompre.

« Mais au faite qu'est ce qui t'as mis en retard Patmol ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius, et ce retournant vers Peter « Désolé Queudver, mais t'écouter nous raconter comment tu as réussi à attraper les papillons en Irlande ne nous intéresse pas tant que ça » Peter baissa la tête et chuchota des excuses.

« James ! » l'interpella Remus.

« Bah, c'est vrai quoi ! Enfin bref, alors Sirius ? »

« C'est rien, juste ma mère qui arrive toujours pas à se faire au fait que son fils, un Black, puisse faire partie d'une maison aussi détestable que Griffondor, pourtant ça vas faire cinq ans cette année. Enfin bref, elle m'a refait le discours sur la supériorité des Black, que étant donné que je suis coincé dans cette maison autant en profiter pour y régner, bla, bla, bla, après mon soit disant frère en a profité pour ramener sa pomme et ça a fini en bataille, voilà toute l'histoire. De vrai fou dans cette baraque, vivement mes dix-sept ans pour que je puisse me barrer de cette asile. »

« Désolé mon pote » lui dit James en ébouriffant ses cheveux, « arrête y a que toi qui les aime décoiffer » lui reprocha Sirius en essayant de les remettre en place.

Remus lui mit une petite tape à l'épaule et Peter lui fit un sourire désolé.

« Allez les gars, on arrête de ce morfondre et parlons sérieux. Remus on a une surprise pour toi, tu vas la découvrir le jour de la pleine lune. » Les trois amis regardèrent ce dernier avec un sourire plein de malice.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait vous me fait peur » s'inquiéta-t-il

« Surprise, surprise »

Ils continuèrent le trajet en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi mais surtout des farces prévues contre les Serpentards.

…

En arrivant à Près-Au-Lard, Rose descendit et suivi le groupe de première année guidé par un demi-géant qui avait l'air très maladroit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château en passant par un lac ou selon les dires du guide vivait un poulpe géant.

Une fois dans le château une dame d'un âge mure (on ne sait jamais quel âge donner à un sorcier), se présenta comme étant professeur McGonagall, professeur de transformation. Elle leur indiqua les étapes de la repartions dans les maisons par le billet du Choixpeau et les accompagna.

Le tour de Rose arriva après que tous les premières années soit passés. Dumbledore se leva pour la présenter.

« Cette année nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir au sein de notre école une élève transférée en cinquième année. Elle nous vient de Beauxbâton, Rose Delacroix » toute l'assemblée releva la tête à la mention de son nom, ce qui l'irrita un peu. Tous ces regards posés sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise, fut un temps où elle adorait cela, mais ça s'était avant.

« Venez jeune fille asseyez-vous »

Elle se dirigea vers l'estrade et s'installa sur le tabouret pendant que McGonagall lui posa un drôle de chapeau sorcier sur la tête, cela devait être le Choixpeau car il commença à lui parler dans la tête.

« Oh, je vois une transférée, en plus d'être une sang-pure vous êtes une loup-garou. Je vois aussi beaucoup de courage et de détermination ainsi que de l'ambition et une envie de pouvoir pour montrer que vous pouvez passer outre votre condition… J'hésite vu votre position de sang-pure je vous enverrez bien à Serpentard mais vue votre petit problème vous serai plus facilement acceptée à Griffondor… »

* * *

**Voilà, à dans 2 semaines^^ une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ça pourrait m'aider^^ **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjours **

**Me revoilà, je suis désolée pour mon retard mais ce chapitre existe depuis des mois mais mon éditrice est super occupé, ce qui fait que se chapitre n'est pas du tout édité donc je suis encore désolée mais je voulais quand même le publier, mais vous inquiétez pas dés que j'aurais la version édité je la mettrai. **

**Donc voilà, encore merci pour ceux qui me suivent ça me fait très plaisir. J'aimerai bien connaitre votre avis sur le texte^^ **

**Enjoy et dite moi ce que vous en pensez^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lucius descendit du train accompagné de ses amis, Lestrange et Parkinson, ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures qui les ramenaient jusqu'à Poudlard, lorsqu'au détour d'un regard il vit une chevelure cuivrée qui lui était familière. Mais quand il voulut voir cela de plus près cette dernière disparue. De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ici à Poudlard ? Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, selon sa mère elle traversait une période un peu dure qui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir de la visite. Elle lui manquait énormément. Il c'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait quand il n'avait plus eu la possibilité de la voir, ni même de lui envoyer de hibou. Il se demandait quand il aurait encore la joie de lui parler, de la voir, de sentir son parfum, d'entendre son rire. Il voulait tellement la revoir. Et voilà qu'il se l'imaginé au milieu des élèves de Poudlard. Il fallait absolument qu'il envoie une lettre à sa mère pour lui demander plus d'explication face à cette disparition.

« Tu fais quoi Lucius, on y va ! Y a Bellatrix qui nous attends » l'appela Lestrange.

« Ca va Rodolphus elle ne va pas s'envoler ta maudite Black » lui cracha-t-il avec un visage dédaigneux.

Il s'avança vers la voiture et prix place en face des sœurs Black, Bellatrix et Narcissa. Elle était toute les deux belles mais de façon différente, Bellatrix avait une beauté froide et plutôt perturbante tandis que sa petite sœur était plutôt discrète. Elle était toute les deux brune avec des mèches d'un blond presque aussi blanc que les Malfoy.

« Salut Malfoy ! » le salua Bellatrix tandis que Narcissa se contenta de lui sourire d'un sourire timide.

Lestrange s'assis auprès de sa copine tandis que Parkinson pris place à du côté du blond pendant que la voiture pris marche. Le chemin jusqu'au château ce fit en silence.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, ils tombèrent sur la bande des maraudeurs qui venait elle aussi d'arriver.

« Salut les cousines ! Tiens, toujours aussi perturbée Bella ? » Bellatrix s'énerva tandis que Sirius continué de lui sourire.

« Ferme là le traitre » lui cracha-t-elle plein de mépris. Elle fit voler sa cape et ce dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.

«Moi aussi je t'aime la cousine» ce moqua d'elle Sirius.

«Ferme là le cabot, sinon je te pulvérise sale veracrasse» le menaça Rodolphus de sa baguette. Se sentant menacé les maraudeur eux aussi sortir leur baguettes pour les pointer vers la bande de serpentards qui firent de même.

C'est dans cette atmosphère menaçante qu'Albus Dumbledor se décida d'intervenir.

«On se calme les garçons, je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous punir dès le premier jour, de plus Monsieur Lupin et Monsieur Malfoy vous auriez dû évité cela, vous êtes préfet après tout» les sermonna-t-il.

«Excusez-nous professeur, cela ne se reproduira pas.» lui promis Lucius et se retournant vers ses camarades «Rangez ces baguettes» Tout les serpentards lui obeillir, il était après tout Lucius Malfoy, seul héritier Malfoy l'une des plus grande familles de sang pure de Grand-Bretagne et tout le monde respecté son autorité qu'il n'hésitait pas à utiliser.

«Sûr ceux, monsieur le professeur» il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa table suivies de près par les autres. Les maraudeur en firent de même et allèrent vers la table des griffondor ou ils reçurent un regard meurtrier de la part de Lily.

Lucius s'assit au centre de la table entourée de Lestrange et Parkinson, juste à côté de Lestrange se trouvait Bellatrix alors que Narcissa était allée retrouver son ami Severus.

La cérémonie commença par le discourt de Dumbledor, suivie par la chanson du Choixpeau et enfin la répartition des premières années. Il eut 7 serpentards, 5 serdaigles, 6 pouffsoufle et 11 griffondor. Alors que tout le monde attendait le repas avec impatience le directeur se leva pour faire une annonce.

« Cette année nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir au sein de notre école une élève transférée en cinquième année. Elle nous vient de Beauxbâton, Rose Delacroix » A la mention du nom Rose Delacroix, Lucius releva la tête à s'en décrocher le coup. Il la vie traverser la grande salle et se diriger vers l'estrade. C'était bien elle. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais elle avait changée, elle n'avait plus ce regard rieur, plein d'entrain, qui la caractérisé, ni cette présence qui faisait que tout le monde l'admirait. Non, elle avait l'air fatigué, elle avait même quelque cernes autours des yeux, un teint plus pâle, même si elle gardait cette posture noble qui caractérise les sangs pure, cela se voyait qu'elle voulait tout de même rester discrète, même si son nom ne le lui permettra jamais. Malgré tout cela elle restait très belle. Encore plus même. Elle avait l'air plus mature, moins naïf, ce qui lui allait très bien.

...

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle avait le Choixpeau sur la tête et elle n'était toujours pas répartie. C'était bien la première fois que la répartition mettait autant de temps.

«Serpentard»

Des acclamations se levèrent de la table des verts et argents quand elle se dirigea vers eux.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à leur niveau qu'elle aperçut un de ces plus veille ami, Lucius. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de correspondre durant les années et de passer leur vacances ensemble depuis tout petit. Leurs mères ce connaissaient depuis leurs entrés à l'école des sorciers de Poudlard, la mère de Rose étant anglaise. Elle était vraiment heureuse de revoir un visage familier. Elle se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire sincère,

«Alors Malfoy, heureux de me revoir ? » Lucius ce leva et la pris dans ces bras.

«Tu ne sais pas à quel point» Rose émit un léger rire et lui sourit.

«Lestrange décale toi» ordonna-t-il à son ami, ce qui fit ce déplacer toute la rangé.

«Assis toi, t'as plein de chose à me raconter, tout d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, en Angleterre, tu ne devrais pas être dans ce beau pays qu'est la France ?» la questionna-t-il. Et remarquant le malaise de Rose face aux regards inquisiteur du reste de la tablé, il se retourna vers eux et déclara d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune discutions « Le spectacle est fini retournez à vos occupations» tout le monde obéit et il sentit la jolie fille près de lui se détendre.

«Ces merveilleux une tel autorité.» Lui dit tel d'un ton ironique, même si une oreille affinée aurait remarqué la pointe de jalousie. Elle se rappelait comment les gens là regardait avec peur et respect à Beaubaton et cela lui manquait en partie, mais elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'exercer un tel pouvoir, les gens voudraient dans ce cas en connaître plus sur elle et ils découvriraient ce qu'elle cache et cela il ne le fallait surtout pas.

Puis elle le regarda un moment, avant de répondre à sa question. Elle savait bien que cette question allée tomber un jour mais elle ne se doutait qu'elle allait arriver aussi vite. Même si cela la mettait mal à l'aise de mentir à son plus vieil ami, elle avait une réponse toute faite.

«Je suis tombé malade. Une maladie moldu. Tu aurais vu le visage de ma mère quand on m'a diagnostiqué, enfin bref je m'égare. Donc j'ai contracté une maladie moldue, qui m'a contraint à rester cloîtrée à la maison, mais quand ils ont vu que j'allai beaucoup mieux, ils, je parle des médecins, c'est l'équivalent des medicomages chez les moldu, ont suggérés à ma mère que je pouvais retourner à l'école, mais comme elle voulait changer d'air, enfin je suis persuadée qu'en fait elle avait trop honte que sa fille est une maladie moldue, on est venu ici. C'est bon ta curiosité est assez assouvie ? » Finit-elle avec un sourire contrit que Lucius prit pour de la gêne face à sa condition, c'est vrai qu'avoir ce genre de maladie pour une sang pure cela pouvait être très humiliant, si en plus elle a dut les côtoyer durant un an. Mais il s'agissait en fait plus de la gêne de lui mentir.

«Je suis désolé» Fut la seule réponse qu'il osa prononcer de peur de la gêne encore plus.

«Enfin bref, parle-moi un peu de toi Lus, après tout ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle» changea-t-elle de sujet. Ils passèrent le reste du repas à discuter. Elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Tout le monde était passés à autre chose, soit mangé soit discuter sur leur vacances ou sur les cours avenir. Cependant elle repéra une fille qui la regardait avec un œil mauvais, elle était plutôt belle avec les cheveux d'une couleur singulières, à la fois blanc et noir. Rose décida de l'ignorer au moment où elle remarqua assis auprès de cette dernière le garçon qui avait partagé son compartiment dans le train. Il était de taille moyenne avec les yeux noirs et les cheveux noir graisseux, tout vêtu de noir. Elle chercha donc la fille qui était avec lui mais ne la trouva pas, cela ne la préoccupa pas plus que ça. Elle continua son inspection de la table des verts et argent quand Lucius l'interpella.

«Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter.» Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire charmeur auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. «Désolé. J'observais les gens de notre maison. Au faite pour quoi Cruella me regarde avec ce regard de tueuse ?» Lucius la regarda avec un air interrogateurs, ne comprennent pas la référence. «Désolé, je suis trop longtemps resté dans le monde moldu, la fille là-bas avec les cheveux noir et blanc » En effet son mensonge n'était pas totalement faut, elle avait bien passé un certain temps dans le monde sans magie, à la recherche d'une solution contre son mal quel ne trouvait pas dans le monde magique. Elle tira machinalement sur la manche de sa robe de sorciers, pour cacher la représentation d'une fleur qui se fanait. La pleine lune c'était passé i peine quelque jours.

Lucius ce retourna pour voir ce que son amie lui montrait. «Ah, elle, c'est Narcissa Black, je pense qu'elle a des vue sur moi» Rose étouffa un petit rire « Tu penses seulement ? C'est clair que cette fille est folle de toi j'ai l'impression qu'elle risque de me tuer dans mon sommeil voir même avant. Dit moi qu'elle ne sera pas dans mon dortoir.» Elle le regarda avec des yeux faussement suppliant. Le beau blond, parce que oui il était très beau, après tout c'était une des caractéristique chez les Malfoy, très grand, les cheveux mi-long blond pratiquement blanc, attaché en queue de cheval, les yeux gris en amande et les très fin, il avait un corps fin mais musclé, l'archétype du Prince charmant étant donné qu'il était le seul héritier de la grande fortune Malfoy, lui répondit avec un air désolé « j'ai bien peur que si, elle est, elle aussi, en cinquième année. Mais t'es pas la plus à plaindre moi je dois supporter sa grande sœur en cours Bellatrix» Elle rit devant l'air dégoûté de son ami.

Il reprit la parole après avoir repris un air sérieux « Mais je m'égare, ce que je voulais te demander c'est est ce que tu connais Lupin ?» Elle le regarda surprise.

«Lupin ?»

«Oui Remus Lupin, le gars qui te regarde avec un air furieux»

Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indicat et vit un garçon au cheveux miel qui la fusier du regard. Elle en eu la chair de poule. Cependant elle repris vite contenance et lui sourit de son sourire les plus charmeur, c'était une technique qu'elle utilisait pour décontenancé les gens, et cela marcha car le dit Lupin détourna le regard.

«Donc tu le connais ?» lui redemanda Lucius « Alors la pas du tout»

...

Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de mal aisé quand il la regardait ? Le plus bizarre dans tout cela était que c'était ces sens de loup qui le gênait, il était à la fois attiré par elle et se sentait menacé sur son territoire. Et cela le rendait furieux. Qui était-elle pour le rendre comme ça ? Il ne pouvait d'empêcher de la regarder avec un air furieux et jaloux à la fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce qui le rendait encore plus énervé. Quand elle était apparu dans la salle il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder comme si tout son être était attiré par elle, lors de la répartition il avait espérait qu'elle soit à Griffondor, mais non, le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement, Serpentard. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus à présent c'était la proximité quel avait avec l'autre blondinet de Malfoy, d'où se connaissaient-ils ?

Soudain, elle se retourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il sentit une pointe de malaise la traversée, mais elle se ressaisit et lui sourit. Un sourire en coins plein de charme et de malice. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et lui souriait. Il se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et retourna le regard le premier. Peter avait suivie toute la scène.

«Tu la connais ? »

« Non»

«Explique moi alors, c'était quoi tout ça ? »

«Quoi ?»Remus savait parfaitement de quoi Peter lui parlait mais n'était pas réellement enclin à en discuter.

« Tu rigole ? Je te parle de toute ton attitude depuis que la nouvelle est rentrée dans la salle. Tu la pas quitté des yeux et depuis qu'elle a était réparti à Serpentard tu la regarde comme si c'était l'ennemie publique numéro un, et là elle te fait un sourire. Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je suis.»

Remus ne pu se taire plus longtemps, il décida donc de lui révéler que le strict nécessaire pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. « Non je la connais pas, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec elle c'est tout.»

Peter le regarda un petit moment, mais décida de se contenter de cette explication. « Tu as surement raison. En tout cas elle a l'air très proche de Malfoy»

« Qui est proche de Malfoy ? » demanda Sirius qui venait de finir sa conversation avec James.

«La nouvelle.» le renseigna Peter, qui gardait tout de même un œil inquiet sur son meilleur ami, Remus.

«Ah, pas étonnant les Delacroix on toujours était très proche des Malfoy, ils se connaissent sûrement depuis tout petit et les deux familles doivent sûrement avoir planifié un mariage entre eux.» précisa James.

« En tout cas elle est vachement belle, dommage qu'elle soit Serpentard» cette remarque lui valut une petite tape au niveau du crâne de la part de James. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça t'avais toujours gêné» lui dit Peter.

«C'est vrai, peut-être bien que je me serais frotté à la vipère si elle n'était pas aussi proche du basilique.» cette remarque lui valut une deuxième frappe de la part de James.

Remus était resté silencieux durant toute la conversation, réfléchissant à ce qu'avait dit James, pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce malaise à la mention d'un éventuel mariage entre Malfoy et de la nouvelle. Au bout de quelque minute de réflexion il décida que la meilleur façon de faire face à cette épreuve était de l'approcher le moins possible.

Le reste du repas se passa sans autre événement marquant. A la fin du festin tout le monde se leva pour aller dans leur maison respective, Serpentard étant les premiers à se lever.

Au moment où ils passèrent la grande porte Rose se retourna pour regarder la grande salle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il pue y déceler une pointe de tristesse et de fatigue derrière le masque de supériorité que portait en permanence les personnes de son rang. Cela se voyait et son loup aussi le sentait, cette fille avait un secret, il voulait le découvrir mais il avait aussi peur de ce que ça pouvait être étant donné les réactions de son loup.

* * *

**Voilà^^ **

**A la prochaine. **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour et Bonne Année^^ **

**Je vous souhaite tous plein de bonne chose, comme la santé, l'amour, le bonheur, la réussite et plein d'argent.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent, je n'ai toujours pas de review mais merci quand même à ceux qui lisent au final c'est ce qui compte le plus cette histoire je l'écris avec plaisir parce que j'adore les personnages, si j'avais le temps je l'écrirais surement plus vite désolée. **

**En ce moment je suis entrain d'écrire une fanfiction dragon ball ditent moi si vous voulez la lire maintenant sinon je pense que je vais commencer à la publier quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire. **

**Voila ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres (ils fait le double et encore j'ai du le couper ça sera le chapitre 4)**

**Je n'ai toujours pas de Beta donc je suis désolée il n'est pas encore corrigé.**

**Bon bah enjoy^^**

**Disclaime: tout appartient à JKR sauf Rose et ce qui est relié à elle, ça c'est à moi^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Rose suivie les autres Serpentard jusqu'à leurs salle commune qui se situait dans les cachots du château, elle rentra dans une pièce dans les tons vert et argent qui lui plaisait déjà beaucoup, ce qui prouvait son affinité avec les serpents. Lucius lui indiquât son dortoir et elle si dirigea tout de suite trop fatigué, sûrement à cause de la dernière pleine lune. Elle fut la première à arriver dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, il y avait trois lit, elle découvrit ces affaires sur celui qui ce situé tout à droite.

Elle s'allongea et pris la lettre qui se trouvait encore dans sa poche. Il s'agissait d'une lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée le matin même dans son appartement de Londres, lieu où elle vivait seul sa mère étant retourné en France.

_Rose,_

_Aujourd'hui tu fais ta rentrée à Poudlard, l'école où je suis moi-même allée, j'espère donc que tu ne vas pas me faire honte. _

_Premièrement tu te dois d'être à Serpentard, il s'agit de la maison ou tous les gens d'un sang et d'un rang supérieur se trouve, de cette façon tu ne côtoieras pas la vermine comme les sangs de bourse ou les traîtres à leur sang. Il se peut que certain sang mêlé si trouve, tu n'auras qu'à les éviter bien sûr. _

A la lecture de ce paragraphe elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle a eue avec le Choixpeau,

**« Oh, je vois une transféré, en plus d'être une sang-pure vous êtes une loup-garou. Je vois aussi beaucoup de courage et de détermination ainsi que de l'ambition et une envie de pouvoir, afin de montrer que vous pouvez passer outre votre condition… J'hésite vue votre position de sang-pure je vous enverrez bien à Serpentard mais vue votre petit problème vous serai plus facilement accepté à Griffondor… »**

**«Envoyez-moi à Serpentard, je vous en prie» lui murmura-t-elle**

**«Je maintiens que Griffondor vous sera plus adapté...»**

**«Mais envoyé moi tout de même à Serpentard, vous avez vous même dit que je ferais une bonne Serpentard» le coupa-elle.**

**«Certes mais si ils découvrent votre lycanthropie ce sera les plus virulent»**

**«Je saurais faire en sorte qu'ils ne le découvrent jamais, donc s'il vous plaît mettez moi à Serpentard» **

**«Si c'est ce que vous voulez... SERPENTARD !»**

Si ce n'avait était cette lettre elle se trouverait sûrement à l'heure actuelle à Griffondor. Elle reprit sa lecture,

_Deuxièmement, personne, je dis bien personne ne doit savoir pour la chose, même pas Lucius. Je sais que vous êtes assez proche, mais il reste un Malfoy et jamais il ne t'acceptera. Ça ne fera qu'apporter la honte à notre famille et il en est hors de question, est-ce bien claire ?_

_Pour le reste je te laisse t'en occupé avec le vieux fou, je sais que tu maîtrises plus ou moins ce qui se trouve en toi mais personne ne doit te voir ni même supposé que ces choses se trouvent dans le château._

_Je compte sur toi pour montrer la supériorité de notre famille, garde en tête que tu es la seul héritière et que tu as des responsabilité envers cette famille qui te garde malgré ce que tu es, si cela ne compté qu'à moi je t'aurais répudier depuis bien longtemps, heureusement pour toi que je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants, rappel toi en bien._

_Ton père est totalement d'accord avec moi. _

_Ta mère_

Cette lettre, la première fois qu'elle l'avait lu dans le train l'avait plongé dans une profonde tristesse. Mais elle décida de pas trop ce prendre la tête, en même temps ce n'était pas trop son genre, tout en brûlant la lettre. C'est sur cette pensée que les deux autres occupantes de la chambre arrivèrent.

Elle releva la tête et leur sourit. Il s'agissait de Narcissa Black et une autre filles brune aux cheveux courts qui vont dans tous les sens, yeux marron, petite et très maigre, pas particulièrement belle comparé à la filles Black.

Cette dernière la regarda avec un regard meurtrier. Rose lui sourit de plus belle « Moi aussi je suis ravie de te rencontrer» lui dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

«Ne t'avise plus d'approcher Lucius, gourgandine, il est à moi» lui cracha-elle.

Les yeux de Rose s'assombrir sous le coup de la soudaine colère qui monté en elle, ce que ne remarqua pas Narcissa car le sourire était resté sur les lèvres de la louve, même si ce dernier n'avait plus rien d'ironique. Depuis sa morsure elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions et pouvait être très bipolaire par moment surtout à l'approche ou après une pleine lune comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Elle se rapprocha doucement d'elle et l'a regarda droit dans les yeux lui demandant d'une voix glacial« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire». Narcissa senti soudain la peur l'envahir et recula n'arrivant plus à articuler un seul mot jusqu'à se retrouver le dos contre le mur de la chambre. L'autre ayant pris peur en bonne Serpentard fuit ce cacher dans son lit baldaquin et tira les rideaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle on aurait mangé sa langue ? » lui susurra-elle au creux de l'oreille. Narcissa se sentait comme un mulot face à un hippogriffe. Elle tenta tout de même dans un murmure à peine audible « Lucius, il est à moi donc s'il vous plait pourriez-vous me le laisser» Elle l'avait vouvoyé sens même c'en rendre compte.

Rose la regarda, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur vert initial, et elle explosa de rire. Elle riait tellement qu'elle s'en roula parterre en se tenant le ventre.

Narcissa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passé, à peine une seconde au paravent elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait la dévorer toute cru, et la seconde d'après elle se roulait parterre. Elle l'a regarda donc rire sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Une fois qu'elle Rose calmé elle se releva, regarda Narcissa avec un sourire franc et lui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, si Lus veux être avec toi ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'en empêcher et pas besoin de me vouvoyer.» « Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? » Tenta-elle timidement de peur de la remettre en colère. « Tous simplement par ce que je considère Malfoy comme mon frère donc la menace ne viendra pas de moi.» «Vraiment ?» « Oui, vraiment» lui répondit elle fatigué de la rassuré.

«Cool, je te fais confiance, au faite moi c'est Narcissa Black sang pure, et la fille caché dans son lit c'est Scarlett McPherson, sang mêlé, son père est moldu,» dit-elle avec une sorte de mépris dans la voix« mais elle peut être cool des fois» Rose fit comme si la remarque sur les origines de la dite Scarlett ne l'affectait pas, même si c'était tout le contraire, ça faisait déjà un moment que la pureté du sang sorciers ne signifié plus rien pour elle, ayant côtoyé de nombreux moldus elle avait appris à les apprécier.

«Moi c'est Rose Delacroix, enchanté»

«Je sais, enfin tout le monde sais qui sont les Delacroix» lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit « Je suis préfet des cinquième années pour Serpentard avec Rabastan Lestrange, tu l'as sûrement vue puisqu'il était assis juste en face de toi à table, un beau brun, c'est le petit frère de Rodolfus l'ami de Lucius et petit copain de ma sœur Bella, il était assis à côté de toi» Rose se rassit dans son propre lit en écoutant ce que lui racontait sa camarade. « Tien l'emploi du temps de cette année je l'ai déjà distribué aux autres en bas» elle lui tendit le bout de parchemin« on a la majorité de nos cours avec les Griffondor, une idée stupide de l'autre fou qui veut rapprocher les maisons, foutaises, en tout cas les seuls cours sans eux sont divination et astronomie» dit-elle avec dégoût.

« Ok, mais ils doivent pas être si terrible que ça, non ?» lança Rose en continuant de regarder son emploi du temps, elle commençait le lendemain avec deux heures de Potion, deux heures d'histoire de la magie, après le repas elle enchaîne avec deux heures de soins aux créatures magique et une heure d'étude des moldus, elle devait bien être la seul Serpentard à avoir pris ce cours.

« Non pas tous, mais y a l'autre bande de Potter, fait gaffe, c'est eux les plus dangereux, ils n'arrêtent pas de nous martyriser, surtout Severus, le garçon qui était avec moi au repas. Dans le groupe y a James Potter le leader, Sirius Black, mon cousin et meilleur ami de Potter, Remus Lupin et Petter Petigrow, tous en cinquième année» À la mention de Lupin elle avait relevé la tête du parchemin qu'elle lisait, mais ne fit aucune remarque. «Je ferais attention» lui dit-elle tout de même. Elle rangea le parchemin dans son sac et s'apprêta à se coucher.

«Au faite j'ai vu que tu avais pris étude des Moldus comme option. Pourquoi ?» lui dit-elle avec dédain.

Rose se retourna vers elle est lui donna la même fausse réponse qu'elle avait donné à sa mère « Mieux tu connais ton ennemi, mieux tu le vaincras» l'autre lui répondit avec un sourire satisfaite de la réponse et se coucha.

Rose détestait cette hypocrisie, mais elle devait faire avec si elle voulait survivre.

...

Le lendemain Rose fut réveillé par Narcissa qui avait décidé d'en faire son amie. Elle se disait que si cette dernière commençait à avoir de l'affection pour elle, elle lui laisserait Lucius.

«Allez debout Rose, si tu veux avoir le temps de te préparer, de petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours» lui dit-elle en tirant sur les rideaux du lit. Rose émit un grognement, se retourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre et enfouis sa tête dans son oreiller. «Debout, debout !» continua Narcissa en voulant la secouer, dans un mouvement de réflexe Rose lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne l'ait atteinte. Narcissa eu un mouvement de recul. La louve lui lâcha la main, s'assit sur son lit s'étira, émit un deuxième grognement, se leva et alla en direction de la salle de bain, prit une douche bien chaude qui la réveilla elle n'était pas trop du matin, mit ses vêtements et retourna dans la chambre ou elle retrouva Narcissa assise sur son lit pensive «Alors on y va ? Je pensais qu'on devait se dépêcher.» Elle releva la tête, la regarda avec une pointe de peur dans le regard qui disparut en voyant le sourire que lui offrait Rose. «Au faite Black, elle est passé où McPherson ?» «Elle est déjà descendu, il est tard on aura à peine le temps de manger quelque chose.» lui répondit-elle en se levant et en partant vers la porte. « Alors allons y vite, j'ai une faim de loup» lui dit-elle en lui passant devant avec un sourire énigmatique.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle tout le monde était déjà là. Lucius lui fit signé et elle alla s'assoir à la place qu'il lui avait gardé près de lui, Narcissa préféra aller s'assoir à sa place habituel près de Rogue.

«Alors je vois que tu es devenu amie avec druila» lui lança Lucius au moment où elle allait s'assoir, asseyant d'utiliser le même surnom qu'elle l'a veille.

«Cruella, tu veux dire ?» lui demanda-t-elle en regardant dans la direction ou était assise Narcissa.

«Oui, peu importe» «Bah, on sh'est mije d'accord hier shoir, du moment que je ne tente rien avec tshoi on est en bon thermes, elle peut être shympa» lui raconta-t-elle tout en remplissant son assiette et sa bouche avec tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Lucius décida de ne pas faire attention à la sensation de malaise qui le pris à l'explication qu'elle venait de lui donner.

«Et bah dit donc on a faim à ce que je vois» «Alors là tu ne peux même pas savoir» lui répondit elle avant de mettre un autre croissant dans sa bouche.

« Au faite ma mère te passe le bonjour, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part avant que tu arrives, elle est chez ta mère en France. Elle est contente que tu ailles mieux» « Merci, je pense que je vais moi-même lui envoyer une lettre un peu plus tard dans la semaine, une fois que je me serais un peu habituée au château.» Elle avait toujours était assez proche de la mère Malfoy, qui était plus douce avec elle que sa propre mère.

«Oui, bah tu ferais mieux de te lever, ta toute nouvelle amie n'arrête pas de te faire des signes» Rose releva la tête de son assiette et vie Narcissa et le garçon du train l'attendre près de la grande porte, elle attrapa quelque croissant qu'elle mit dans son sac et une pomme qu'elle mit à sa bouche avant de se lever « Je te vois au déjeuner Lus» «Vas y».

Elle rejoignit les deux amis et prirent chemin vers leur premier cours, potion, qui se situer dans les cachots pas trop loin de la salle commune des Serpentard.

« Rose, je te présente Severus Rogue.»

Rose se retourna vers Rogue, fit disparaître le rognon de pomme, et lui tandis la main « On s'est déjà croisés dans le train, désolée j'ai dû faire mauvaise impression, je n'étais pas vraiment bien à ce moment.» Severus lui sera la main «Ce n'est pas grave ça arrive à tout le monde»

Ils arrivèrent au cours de Potion les derniers, Rogue et Narcissa s'assirent à leurs places habituel tout devant, Rose s'assis à la dernière place qui resté dans la salle. Elle s'installa donc près d'une fille qu'elle reconnue comme étant la fille dans le train.

« Je peux ?» lui demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise près d'elle.

«Bien sûr» lui répondit-elle pas très convaincu, après tout il s'agissait d'une Serpentard et en plus elle l'avait ouvertement ignoré dans le train.

Rose s'installa pendant que le professeur se présentait, il s'appelait Slugorn et organisait un club et la potion qu'ils devaient préparer devait nettoyer les blessures. Rose ne comprenait pas tout ce que racontait le professeur, en même temps elle n'écoutait pas trop, elle se retourna et regarda Lily un moment, elle avait l'air captivé par le cours. Ce sentant observée elle se retourna vers la Serpentard, qui lui fit un charmant sourire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Elle avait un truc d'envoûtant qui selon son père l'avait hérité d'une de ses ancêtres, un sorte de don qu'elle avait appris à utiliser à son avantage quand elle voulait quelque chose, la seul personne qui semblait immunisé était sa mère qui ne lui avait jamais réellement pardonné les complications qui ont suivi son accouchement et qui l'ont rendu stérile, elle qui rêvait d'une famille nombreuse.

«Lily... Evines c'est bien ça ?» lui demanda-Elle essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors du voyage.

«Non, Evans, et toi c'est Rose Delacroix, tu es selon les dire très connu dans le monde des sorciers, seul héritière d'une grande fortune et d'une grande famille de sang pure française, ton père travaille comme ministre de la magie en France et ta mère est issus d'une famille de sorciers Anglaise, les Gringrasse, j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu avais quitté Beaubâton et que Dumbledore avait proposé de te prendre ici, c'est bien ça ?»lui répondit-elle fière de ses connaissances du monde des sorciers, le visage de la louve se ferma et son regard devint plus sombre au fur et à mesure du discours. Des pupilles initialement vert devenu noir se posèrent sur la lionne, elle prit petit à petit peur pendant qu'elle voyait un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur les lèvres de la nouvelle.

« Je vois que la sang de bourbe à bien apprit sa leçon» lui crachant-t-elle dans un murmure que seul Lily pouvait entendre. La Griffondor ravala les larmes qui lui mouillaient les yeux car elle connaissait bien cette insulte qu'elle entendait souvent de la bouche de certain Serpentard comme la grande sœur Black et son petit copain. Le reste du cours ce fit en silence pour les deux filles, la lionne car elle se sentait humiliée et la serpent car encore trop en colère contre cette dernière pour lui avoir rappelé sa position et contre elle-même pour avoir utilisé un mot aussi dégradant que sang de bourbe car ça faisait maintenant un petit moment que le statue de sang ne signifiait plus rien pour elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment-là c'était lui faire mal comme elle le lui avait fait, même si elle, elle n'avait pas fait exprès, elle ne connaissait pas sa vie après tout.

Une fois le cours fini Rose n'attendit pas Narcissa et ce dirigea vers le cours suivant histoire de la magie. Au détour d'un couloir elle tomba sur James qui avait utilisé la carte du maraudeur pour la retrouver. Il la rattrapa par son avant-bras.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lily ? » essaya-t-il de la menacer.

Elle le regarda avec aucune once de peur dans les yeux. Au contraire ses yeux reflétaient tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour lui.

« En quoi cela te concerne ? » Lui dit-elle un masque de froideur ayant recouvert son visage.

James un moment déstabilisé par son attitude relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son avant-bras. Rose en profita pour se libérer.

Au moment où elle allait reprendre le chemin de sa classe Sirius plus vif que les autres la rattrapa et se mit devant elle.

« Ce qui nous gêne c'est qu'un maudit serpent s'attaque à l'une des nôtres. » Elle le regarda un moment, asseyant de se rappeler ou elle l'avait déjà vue. Les autres en profitèrent pour les rejoindre.

« Tu réponds pas ? » Lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle dans une manœuvre d'intimidation.

« Black ?! » Hurla-t-elle en se rappelant enfin de lui.

Déconcerté, il recula d'un pas.

« C'est bon je me rappel de toi, Sirius Black ! »Lui dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire moqueur.

« Et ? » Faisant comme si il ne se souvenait de rien, alors que la soirée où il l'avait rencontré pour la dernière fois lui était bien gravée dans la mémoire.

Elle se rapprocha lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et reparti vers son cours laissant un Sirius pale.

James se rapprocha de Sirius, perdu par la tournure des évènements.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Rien, hahaha, allons-y on va être en retard » et il se dirigea lui aussi vers le cours d'histoire. Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent incrédule et le suivirent.

Sur le chemin Sirius repensa à cette soirée. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il avait fait en sorte de l'oublier. Il devait avoir environ 10 ans, sa mère avait préparé la réception pendant toute la journée hurlant sur tous les elfes de maison qu'ils avaient. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait, parfait. Le petit Sirius avait bien compris que cela devait être très important pour que sa mère vienne le voir et lui demande d'un air suppliant de ne faire aucun faux pas et que si il y arrivait elle lui offrirait le dernier nimbus à la mode. Selon elle les personnes qui venaient diner ce soir-là étaient très important encore plus que les Malfoy. Il décida donc que pour une fois il allait lui obéir et essayer de se tenir. Il était dans sa chambre avec Regulus quand les invités arrivèrent. Ils descendirent quand leur mère les appela. Une fois dans la salle de réception il ne put enlever ses yeux de la créature juste en face de lui. Une jolie fille du même âge que lui avec des cheveux de feux et un regard envoutant. Il se dirigea vers elle sans regarder ce qui se passait autour de lui, à environ quelque pas d'elle il trébucha et fit tomber l'elfe qui apportait le vin, qui se renversa sur ce qui devait être la mère de la jeune fille. Apres cet évènement tout alla de mal en pire et l'apothéose fut quand sans réfléchir il demanda la jeune fille en mariage devant tout le monde et que dans un revers de la main elle fit comme si elle l'avait pas entendu. Jusqu'à là il avait espéré qu'elle l'avait vraiment pas entendu mais apparemment si.

Une fois dans la salle de cours il lui jeta un regard en biais, elle était assise seul dans le fond de la classe concentrée sur les croissants qu'elle mangeait. Il espérait de tout son corps qu'elle allait n'en parler à personne.

Rose elle avait complètement oublié l'altercation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Son esprit tout entier était concentré sur la façon qu'elle allait faire pour essayer de s'excuser auprès de la Griffondor. Entre deux bouchés de croissant elle décida que la meilleur façon était une altercation direct. Au moment où elle allait se lever pour se diriger vers Lily un fantôme qui s'avérait être le professeur Binns, rentra dans la salle et leurs demanda de s'assoir. Elle se replaça sur sa chaise et sorti un bout de papier sur lequel elle se mit à écrire :

_Hey, c'est Rose, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais vraiment pas. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer toute l'histoire puisque de toute façon elle ne te regarde pas mais pour faire court moi et ma famille c'est compliqué. Voilà._

_Ps : _Ça_ doit être cool d'avoir des gardes du corps aussi dévoué. _

_Ps²: pour me répondre utilise le sort Evanespare Rose. _

Elle replia le parchemin et murmura un sort qu'elle avait appris quand elle était encore à Beauxbâton. La note disparue de son pupitre pour réapparaitre sur celui de Lily. Elle observa sa réaction. Lily fut d'abord étonnée de voir le parchemin plié apparaitre sur sa table, elle tourna sa tête de tous les côtés avant d'ouvrir le parchemin et de le lire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle se retourna pour la regarder, Rose lui fit un sourire gêné. Elle se retourna pour elle aussi lui répondre. Une minute plus tard le parchemin apparu sur sa table.

_J'accepte tes excuses même si le terme que tu as utilisé m'a fait beaucoup de peine. Mais étant bien la première Serpentard à s'être excusé depuis la création de Poudlard je me dois d'accepter. Je peux comprendre pour ta famille, j'ai moi aussi assez compliqué de mon côté. _

_Ps : De qui tu parles ?_

_Ps²: Génial le sort_

Rose allait lui répondre quand elle senti une sorte de chair de poule lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir d'où cela venait, quand elle remarqua que Remus la regardait d'une manière assez bizarre. Il avait surement remarqué l'échange entre les deux filles. Au bout de quelque seconde il détourna le regard.

« C'est quoi son problème ? Sérieux. »Se demanda-t-elle.

« Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose Mademoiselle Delacroix ? » Lui demanda le professeur Binns.

« Non » « Alors concentrez-vous. »

Le reste du cours ce passa en silence. Rose soulagé que Lily est accepté ses excuses.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, Sirius, ce détendit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la journée passée. Apparemment Rose n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler.

« Vous avez vue ? »Leurs demanda Peter après le cours de soins aux créatures magique. Ils étaient en route vers le château, pour trois d'entre eux c'était le dernier cours de la journée. Sirius avait encore Etudes des Moldus. Il était le seul à l'avoir pris et sa mère en avait fait une crise de nerf. Les trois autres n'en trouvaient pas l'utilité.

« Lily. Elle avait l'air de s'être réconcilié avec la Serpentard. Elles ont même échangées quelques mots durant le cours d'histoire. » Leur indiquât Remus.

« Comment ? J'étais juste derrière Lily. » Protesta James.

« Justement je sais pas comment elles ont fait. Mais je suis certain qu'elles l'ont fait. » Répondit le loup.

« Surement qu'elles avaient le même parchemin que nous on utilise. » Proposa Peter.

« Non, je crois pas. Il aurait fallu que l'une d'elle l'ait refilé à l'autre et je ne pense pas qu'elles se soient parlé. » Dit Sirius.

« Il suffit de demander à Lily t'as cours avec elle, là juste après. » Décida James. « J'aurais vraiment du prendre cette option, je pensais que comme elle était née moldu elle n'aurait pas pris études des Moldus. » Dit-il résigné.

« Ouais, en parlant de ça je dois y aller. » Et il s'en alla en courant.

« Il est bizarre aujourd'hui. Depuis l'altercation avec Rose il est ailleurs. » Observa Peter.

« Surement un truc de sang pure. »Conclu James.

* * *

**La suite au chapitre 4^^**


End file.
